Off to Pastures New
by Delan Cross
Summary: Naruto lands himself a lasting vacation he had not expected. With everything what had made and shaped him gone, he has to pick up the remaining pieces of his self. Thankfully he will not have to do this alone. A new journey and a new purpose, driving him to new heights. Who knows? Maybe Server will fit him much more than the blood drenched Elemental C. could have ever hoped to?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Pokémon/Naruto Universes.**

* * *

**Summary: **Naruto lands himself a lasting vacation he had not expected. With everything what had made and shaped him gone, he has to pick up the remaining pieces of his self. Thankfully he will not have to do this alone. A new journey and a new purpose, driving him to new heights.

And who knows? Maybe Server will fit him much more than the blood drenched Elemental Countries could have ever hoped to?

* * *

**Warnings:** dimension travel, yaoi(boyxboy), lemon(much later on), death

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**On to New Lands**

Naruto stared hard at his reflection but it refused to budge no matter how much he increased his evil eye look.

'So… Unknown destination. Check. I'm a kid again. Check. I repeat. I'M A KID AGAIN! SHIT. This world has some fucking weird animals. Check. Fuck my life.' Naruto sighed dejectedly.

'No, I need to concentrate. Tasks in order of importance. Find a weapon. Find food. Find fitting clothes. With some orange in it. Find information. And a place to sleep. Here would probably be fine for a while.'

Naruto sighed for that seemed the hundredth time this evening; already reluctantly resigned to his new situation and trotted slowly in the direction he could hear human noise from.

Apparently, letting your guard down, just because the fucking reincarnation of Uchiha fucking Madara had lost both his arms and his eye, was a BAD idea. Just as Naruto rammed his Fuuton:Rasengan in his sorry ass, the ultimate bastard somehow managed to find the chakra needed to activate Kamui.

And if Naruto had to venture a well educated guess, well, the rasengan probably didn't mix well with the doujutsu. Surprise, surprise. Who knew Iruka-sensei knew what he was talking about when he lectured him what mixing jutsus without taking prior precautions was a BAD IDEA?

The forest lifted in front of Naruto, opening up to a brightly lit town up ahead. "It's easy to find, just follow the light, son." Yeah, bad joke, but he had it coming.

That was the moment Naruto spotted a native. Female, about thirty, seemingly civilian, friendly aura… OK. Target selected. Civilians tend to be much too fussy about children for his liking so.. Henge!

… . No transformation.

"Henge! Damn it!" Naruto grit his teeth and made a quick retreat back into the forest. Luckily she hadn't spotted him.

Settling down back at his pond -and it was _his_ damn it, he had claimed it as his own and he had nothing else here anyway besides literally the clothes on his back that were barely more than rags anyway from the battle beforehand!- Naruto cleared his thoughts.

Different age, unknown place and no supplies. No problem, he could work with that! No chakra? Things were starting to look worse and worse.

_Why_ couldn't he access his chakra in the first place? Was it the body? Please let it be the body… if age was the only problem then it would literally fix itself with time.

It seemed like he wouldn't be that lucky though, because his body had an abundance of chakra in it as per usual if a beat more fluid, despite him being seemingly just out of toddler age. Probably the foxes influence… the fox! Naruto slapped himself on his forehead and quickly tried to access his mind.

It took a lot longer than he remembered but that could be because he was who-knows-where and _a bit_ off balance. It was hard to calm his thoughts enough to access his inner world.

When he finally did manage Naruto wasn't even enough in shape to muster up the energy to be surprised at finding the cage empty, only a slight whiff of demonic energy reminding him of his tenant. His white-blue, demon-free chakra flowed around him free of pollutants.

He supposed it would never really leave him, after housing the chakra beast for nearly two decades. Naruto didn't mind. It was something he had always wished for, getting rid of his prisoner but now he really wished despairingly for even an ounce of familiarity. And what was more familiar than the hateful chakra of his prisoner?

So it probably was a three-way disaster. Kamui, Fuuton: Rasengan _and _Kyuubi? Yeah, if anything could than a combination of the three definitely could lead to someone getting stranded in a different world. Place! He could _so_ definitely find his way back. He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki after all!

Naruto exited his mindscape swiftly. He had no use being there anymore and the demons chakra inspired sickeningly nostalgic feelings inside him. It would be better for his mental health not to dwell on the fact that he missed the nuisance.

Back in the real world, Naruto determinedly ignored the lila mouse near his pond, stood back up and dusted himself off uncaringly. With nothing else to do he turned back in the direction of the town and started walking.

With no way to change his appearance or camouflage himself, getting in contact with the natives was out from the options list. He was a ninja for a reason. So Naruto settled out to make use of the dark.

He would need to find some ink and paper now too, to test the few seals Kakashi had drilled into his head, Naruto added to his mental list.

It turned out to be a good decision. Nobody paid him much mind as he skulked from shadow to shadow. One didn't need to be a genius to recognise most of the establishments in sight as casinos and a gamblers wet dream. Tsunade-obaa-chan will be so jealous! An hour of observation allowed Naruto to make heads and tails out of the few games he didn't recognise and choose a target.

To his luck he had always been very good at gambling, and not an hour later found Naruto with a wad of cash, counting off the ten percent he had offered a beggar in order to exchange his chips for money at the counter.

"Nice doing business with you lad." The beggar grinned toothily and vaulted off to get some food. Or sake. Probably the later.

"Sure. Good evening mister!" Naruto chirped, still obnoxiously happy with the revelation that the natives spoke his language. Being a stranger in a strange land was bad, being unable to understand the natives would have been about a hundred times worse.

The last hour had revealed many further interesting things to him, aside from a none-existent language barrier and a fast track to get his hands on some local money.

Apparently he was in a region called Kanto, the strange animals were called Pokémon and could be found domesticated as well as in the wild, and most importantly. While he couldn't perform jutsus, his chakra was still accessible to him internally. The dent in the wall of a canister spoke for his presentation of strength as an incentive to the beggars inside not to stab him in the back and run off with his money after doing their job. It also made it more probable that chakra as a whole was either an unknown here, very rare or unknown to the civilian population.

The day had been long though and he decided to leave it at that. With some food in his previously empty stomach, a knife in his pocket and back at his pond, Naruto was asleep not even a minute after hitting the hay.

It had been a long and trying day.

Unexpectedly it was this decision to rest that gave him the answers he so desperately needed.

After closing his eyes and drifting in the blackness for a while, slowly Naruto made out the familiar drip-drop of the sewers.

"**Naruto."**

The familiar voice led to him snapping his eyes open. There in front of him was a familiar cage with the nine tails confined within. Briefly looking down Naruto could make out his original teenage body. Grinning from ear to ear Naruto turned his attention back to the Kyuubi.

"Kurama?! I'm so glad you're alright! I landed in some whako place named Kanto and you were gone and-"

"**We don't have much time together anymore I'm afraid, gaki. The others have crossed on already. …First, let me thank you, partner, for fulfilling your promise. Me and my brothers and sisters can finally go to rest back in our home dimension. I honestly didn't expect you to be able to fulfil your promise but you did and so much more. I don't hate humanity any longer."**

"Really? Great! But what happened? Home dimension? What's going on Kura-" Once again Naruto was interrupted and the fox continued on without pause, as if he didn't hear the human boy at all.

"**Nonetheless, it is you I am still fighting to stay here for. Unless I am much mistaken you will have many questions upon awakening, so I leave with you this imprint of me to answer the most important ones. **

**One of them will probably be about the place you will find yourself in. If you haven't already picked it up from before, me and the other bijuu originate from another dimension. Our home planet was called Server and I was born in a region called Kanto. You should visit it some time if you do end up there. The forests are lush with life, the weather is mild, the Pokémon nice. It is very similar to Konoha but not. You will see it for yourself I suppose.**

**Server is a world in another dimension. Yes, you jumped dimensions, don't ask me how. Me and the other nine never did find out in over a thousand years how we got to the Elemental Nations or how to get back. We are all very thankful that you brought us home at last.**

**My advice: live your life, be happy, turn over a new leaf. Unlike us you are human. You will be able to pass on without problems here when your time comes."**

'An imprint? So he's not real?' Naruto was surprised at the astonishingly strong feeling of loss he felt at that realization.

" **In my time there was war and strife in the lands but for you I hope it has come to an end since. My species was called Vulpix before I evolved into a Ninetails. I was one of the few male ones and especially strong. I hope my species still persists. Maybe you will find a faithful companion in one of mine again.**

**Most everything else is lost to time or is otherwise not knows to a Pokémon like me. I lived for over a thousand years before I developed a more human like mind. Other Pokémon do not care to and get no chance to.**

**One more thing you will find important. In my time humans and some Pokémon alike could wield a power we called Aura. I learned a lot more about it though ever since getting stranded in your dimension.**

**Aura is that you would call the spiritual component of chakra. The physical aspect can't be truly developed past the human limits because Server misses the abundance of chakra in its atmosphere. I only know of three uses others have implemented for it in our time. One is telepathy, second defence and third attack. I am unsure if your seals or jutsus are going to work.**

**My time is coming to an end Naruto Uzumaki. I shall await you on the other side. I'm sure we will meet again. Please use your second chance to its fullest and be happy."**

And for the first time since Naruto had known the old fox he saw him smile peacefully, his body fading and rapidly becoming translucent.

Before long the giant fox was gone and with it the last link to Naruto's home universe.

He was on his own again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I had never quite understood the series. Sure most Pokémon were nice but they were still animals of a kind. They were territorial like those Beedreels had, it made absolutely no sense to send out ten year olds on a journey across the land to catch Pokémon and win badges, especially if it was no job that would later be able to provide for you.

This universe makes much more sense in my opinion and is differing from the version I watched on anime which is more like some abridged kiddy version.

Understandable. It was a children series after all and no child cared for money, safe future and the dangers those cute beasties could be. They didn't care that the notion of a ten year old traveling alone was ridiculous. Or that said ten years old never aged.

Naruto and everyone else **will** age! *hint, hint* Important, as I will eventually pair him with someone but not for a very very long time still(if you don't like ships). I know I've written here that he is barely out of toddler age, but you have to remember how small Naruto had been until he hit that growth spurt later in his teenage years. Naruto here is about seven years old and that will also be the age he will go by(he intentionally ages himself up as he looks more like a five year old but in fact this estimation is very accurate).

Also, please keep in mind that the Ninetails is over a thousand years old and old people and Pokémon tend to forget some things, especially their childhoods. Like with Naruto, both their opinions are not necessarily true or neutral but very biased and changeable. This is probably also the last you will see or hear of the Kyuubi unless I think of some much needed Flashback or information of some sort later on in the fic.

Oh and Naruto's accident occurs when Naruto is sixteen in Narutoverse(very much where he is now in the manga).

Alright! I hope you liked this and if you did, please leave a review on the way out. Ta-la!


End file.
